Hidden pains
by The Princess of Pink
Summary: Late at night, Hermione sees the life of Luna Lovegood with the help of a little potion. Apparently she isn't as she seems. The girl she considered to be crazy is quickly unravelled and Hermione is horrified at what she discovers Luna's school life is like.
1. Chapter 1

If there was one time when someone would think Hermione Granger was possessed was when she was deliberately breaking the rules. The polyjuice potion from her second year hadn't taught her anything, this most, likely would.

The reason why she was in the potions classroom at one in the morning? Her passion for books. This particular book had potions in it and she had picked it up in Diagon alley as it had looked appealing.

This potion was, as it seemed, a mix between the Polyjuice potion and a Pensieve. Apparently, you could see a day in someone's life in just a few hours and she personally found it amazing to even think about.

The person she had decided to see a day in their life was Luna Lovegood. She had seemed very odd to her and wondered what she did in a day. So she had managed to pluck a few hairs off of Luna's robes when she wasn't looking and now they were ready.

She dropped the hairs into the bubbling potion, which turned from a transparent liquid to a dreamy, soft baby blue, perfectly describing the Ravenclaw in a colour.

She poured the whimsical-looking potion into a drinking glass, trying to not to imagine how delighted Professor Snape would be to find her here at night and quickly downed it, finding it tasted somehow of dreams.

At first, nothing happened whatsoever and Hermione couldn't help but be bitterly disappointed. She had come down, risking detention only for her potion to go wrong! Suddenly, it felt as though she had been hit with something heavy and she was falling...falling...

She woke up in what she could only assume was Luna's dorm. She opened her eyes and looked around, to find no one there, but it was broad daylight!

A glance at the clock told her it was nearly time for lessons to begin, five minutes until they did start, actually, perhaps Luna's dorm mates had forgotten about her that morning? Somehow she didn't find that likely.

She went to look for Luna's schoolbag, only to find it covered in multicoloured inks, creating a truly grotesque effect. Had someone tripped and dropped their inks on her bag?

A quick check inside the little satchel told her that the satchel was empty. No parchment, no book, not even ink or a quill! She would just have to ask for some, she was sure someone had a spare quill.

She saw some girls that she assumed were in Luna's classes and went up to them. "I'm sorry, but I was hoping you had-" *Hermione stopped talking as she realised that they were walking away, continuing their conversation as though they had never heard her. "_Rude,"_ She thought to herself. She tried her luck with some of the other people and realised it had the same result.

Was this how Luna was usually treated? Like she was invisible? When she stumbled and tripped over something, she heard snickering and whispers of 'Just Looney being herself'

After a hard day of what Hermione could only call blatant cruelty, she went back to Luna's dorm and found something she hadn't noticed before. A blue book that could only belong to Luna. A diary.

She felt wrong reading it, but after she finished, she felt sick.

_Dear Diary, I'm here! I was sorted into Ravenclaw, I was so happy! I don't know why there is a horrible infestation of every creature imaginable, but no one's doing anything about it!_

_Dear Diary, I know I don't sound myself, but you're the only person I could ask this to, but, why does no one like me? Ginny seems to be the only one who's nice to me. I like her, I really do, but I really do want to be accepted, but I don't want to have to change to be accepted. Why does no one like me? _

This particular entry, Hermione was horrified to see, was dotted with what looked like teardrops of a confused and hurt eleven-year-old girl. She couldn't read anymore and shut it.

Just as she did, the same sensation of being hit with something heavy and falling and found herself in her own body, lying on the cold floor of the potions classroom, seeing pink and gold ribbons strewn across the sky.

She felt a lump in her throat. Knowing how most of Luna's classmates treated her had been awful. Her things were taken away, she was tripped in the hallways and she was ignored.

That was to name a few, but something that amazed Hermione was that even after all the cruel treatment and ridicule Luna received from her classmates, she still managed to keep a sweet, dreamy smile on her face, hiding the hurt.

Well, Hermione was not going to be one of the people who treated her as someone who didn't matter any longer.

Her opinion of Luna had changed in a few mere hours. No longer did she think of Luna Lovegood as a slightly mad, annoying, strange, silly girl, now she saw her as a strong, brave girl, someone who put on a brave smile every day. She was the strongest girl Hermione had ever met.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, so this is a one-shot, but if anyone's interested in it, I might add on a few chapters and make it into a story! Feedback would be appreciated so please leave a review!**

**Cya! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Luna was honestly confused. For about a week now, Hermione had been acting overly nice towards her, as though something horrific had happened to her or something! Was there yet another rumour going around about her?

Hermione now acted as though she was broken glass or an injured kitten that needed to be fussed over and talked to quietly. She was currently looking for the girl in the library, she had heard from other students that it was practically the bushy-haired girl's home and soon found her poring over a very thick looking book.

"Why are you treating me differently?" Luna asked, getting straight to the point when Hermione looked up.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking bewildered.

"You've been acting as though I'm broken glass, are you okay Hermione?" Without warning, Luna gently knocked on Hermione's left ear, as though it was a door. "What are you doing?!" Hermione demanded.

"Okay, no wrackspurts, strange." She murmured as if she had never heard Hermione. "What...?" Hermione muttered, sure that Luna was mad now.

"They're invisible creatures, they float in your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy, they make a low buzzing noise if you tap your ear though and they fly out again," Luna explained. "Anyway, back to the point, why are you acting as though I might break?" She asked.

Hermione sighed. "To be nice to you? I saw how others were treating you and you seemed so sad in your diary and-"

Luna was looking at Hermione as though she was insane.

"I...actually don't care about what others think of me." She said. "Not anymore. I know I'll find friends someday who'll just accept me as I am and won't make me change." She paused.

" Besides, my mum always said, 'If you have to change for a friend, then that isn't a friend.' Luna added with a vague smile. Her expression changed. "What do you mean 'in my diary'?!" She cried.

"I was you for a day. I made a potion at about three in the morning and I thought I went wrong and I was upset and then it felt like I'd been hit with a hammer." Hermione said carefully, watching the blonde Ravenclaw.

"Then I saw how you lived in a day, and I felt so bad and then the cherry on top was when I read your diary from when you were eleven." She said. Luna sighed, before giving her her signature smile.

"I was _eleven_, I was different, Hermione. Are you the same as you were when you were eleven years old?" She asked. Hermione thought about it, immediately feeling a like a stupid idiot. _Of course not!_

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. Luna smiled at her.

"It's all right, of course, I didn't like the fact you read my diary, though." She said.

"I know, it was wrong, but can we start over, be actual friends?" Hermione asked. Luna smiled and nodded.

**Author's note**

**Aaand done! This is done, but I do have a oneshot planned, so stay tuned! On to the review!**

**paulaa90:I know, I've never wrapped my head around it either. I'm sorry it's so late and short, but I hope you still enjoyed it!**

**Cya! :)**


End file.
